She Died of a Broken Heart
by BubblyAmericanWriter1
Summary: Bella Swan was forced to leave her true love, Edward Cullen, behind when she moved to Phoenix with her mom when she was 16 years old. Now, returning 3 years later, she finds out something tragic has happened. Very heart-breaking. Tears may occur. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**New idea for a totally heart-breaking/wrenching/-insert some other adjective here- one-shot.**

**Summery: Bella Swan was forced to leave her true love, Edward Cullen, behind when she moved to Phoenix with her mom when she was 16 years old. Now, returning 3 years later, she finds out something tragic has happened. Very heart-breaking. Tears may occur. Read only if you can handle the emotional baggage that comes with it. AH, Sad.**

**Please. Read before you judge..**

**Song: Broken by Lifehouse or Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV) [3 years later]**

When my plane landed in Forks National Airport, I just about jumped with glee. It had been 3 years, 3 very heart wrenching years since I had seen him.

My own personal Adonis.

The love of my life.

Edward Cullen.

Plus his family, of course. Hyper, spiky haired Alice; Emmett, the big brother/teddy bear I never had; Jasper, truly the greatest friend you could have; Rosalie, the beautiful girl with whom I've always gotten along with; Esme, with her kind heart; and Carlisle, who could rival any Calvin Klein model.

As I was sitting in the taxi going towards their house, something happened.

Something wasn't right, and my gut knew it.

Question is: Am I going to trust it?

I frowned as I saw the familiar house. Nothing had changed. I basically flung open the door and strode up to the house. I rang the doorbell and waited, hearing the footsteps behind the door.

"We don't want an--" started an all-too familiar voice. Once she saw me standing there on the porch, she immediately wrenched open the door and fling herself at me. "BELLA!" I squeezed her back.

I was home.

She pulled away and grinned so widely it made my cheeks hurt. I saw her face frown just a tad when she appraised my boring jeans and a sweatshirt look but I was used to that, so it wasn't really a huge deal. "What are you doing here?" she asked, really hyper.

I laughed. Same old Alice. "Visiting you! What'd you think I was doing, selling cookies?" I teased. I knew that as soon as I said the word "Cookies" Emmett would come barreling down the stairs and almost knock the wind out of me.

"Who said cookies?" he demanded. His jaw dropped when he saw me and gave me a big, oxygen supply-reducing bear hug. "BELLA! Oh my god! When did you get here?"

"Just about 5 minutes ago. Emmett, let...go.." I said. Finally, the rest of my friends came out onto the porch, each hugging me and welcoming me back to Forks.

Here's what they said:

Rosalie: "You've grown so tall Bella! But your fashion sense is still the same I see."

Esme: "It's so nice to have you back, Bella!"

Carlisle: "Wonderful to have you here Bella. It's been a while."

Jasper: "Nice to see you again."

But somebody was missing.

I peered over their shoulders into the house, hoping I might see him barrel down the stairs and take me in his arms, not afraid to kiss me in front of his family. They saw me searching and looks of sadness crossed their beautiful faces.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. They all looked down at their shoes. Something was wrong. "What's a matter?"

Alice and Rosalie took hold of one of my hands and led me to their couch and sat me down. Okay, something was up. Everybody else sat down while Alice and Rosalie knelt in front of me, each taking a hand.

"Bella, you know you've been gone all these years and we've miss you. But, some things we couldn't write in a letter, e-mail, text, or even say over the phone," said Alice, sadness now covering every inch of her face.

I gulped, not knowing what was coming next.

"Bella," said Rosalie, tears forming. "Edward passed away last Spring. It was a car accident. Some stupid drunk was driving on the wrong side of the road. It was very rainy and he couldn't see." No.

No no no no no no!

This couldn't be happening! Not my Edward! He was my life. He couldn't leave me! He just couldn't! I needed him.

"No," I whispered, my breath coming out in shallow gasps. Tears clouded my vision and I curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth. I snuggled my head in between my knees and cried. I just let it all out. Nothing could stop it.

They all murmured words of comfort to me, hugging me, rubbing my back; but nothing helped. Nothing could stop my heart from breaking. It just dropped and shattered, like glass. I forced myself to look up.

"Where's he buried?" I asked, my voice ragged.

"He's buried about a block from here in Forks Cemetery," answered Carlisle. I pushed off of the couch without a word, and strode towards the door, not once looking back.

--

When I arrived at the dismal cemetery, I immediately found his grave. All kinds of flowers and roses and teddy bears were placed around it. I knelt down in front, whispering.

"How could you? I need you. Why did you have to go and die? I loved you. I did. I never wanted to move. I wanted to live here, go to school with you, and maybe get married someday. We could have lived peacefully. You could be with me right now. I don't.." My voice broke and I started crying in big bunches. "You don't know how _broken _I feel without you. You made up half of my life, my heart. Now that part's broken off and I don't know if it'll ever mend. You..." I didn't finish. I just laid down in a heap and cried, cried until I couldn't anymore and fell into a deep slumber.

--

I woke up and I was in a brightly lit place. There were clouds and bright furniture. Someone was with me.

I recognized that hair color all too well.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned to look at me and I almost cried at how beautiful and perfect his face was. He was smiling at me.

"Hey, love," he said, his voice smooth, and sweet. He took my hand and cradled it to his chest, looking into my eyes. I got lost in them as he stepped closer, kissing me sweetly on the mouth. When he pulled apart, I had to ask.

"How are you here with me?" He frowned, his face sad, and turned on the TV that I hadn't noticed.

There, on the news, was a photo of me, with the caption: GIRL FOUND DEAD IN CEMETERY

_"Isabella Swan, 20, was found dead tonight by her loving friends in Forks Cemetery. Nobody knows how this young woman died, but her friend seemed to think of a likely cause."_

_"When she came to visit us, we had to give her the news that Edward, my brother and her high school sweetheart, had died not a few month earlier. She seemed upset and distraught and asked where he was buried. She took off for the cemetery and I found her by his grave, dead." _Alice's voice broke at that last word and she bawled._"One thing I'm positive: She died of a broken heart. It's the only possible explanation that I can think of."  
_

Edward turned off the TV and faced me once more.

"I..died?" I asked. He nodded, his face grave, and took my hands.

"You were so upset over losing me that your heart just..broke." He hugged me, assuming I'd cry. His assumptions were correct.

I let the tears fall freely and pulled away.

"At least now we can be together," I managed to mumble. He smiled that crooked smile I'd always loved.

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was seriously bawling the whole time I was writing this. I hope you guys like it. It's very sad, I know. Poor Bella. Poor Edward. :(**

**Let me know if you cried, too.**

**That way I'll know I'm not the only one. -sniffle sniffle-**

**Review**

**:)**

**~L  
**


	2. Nominated!

**Author's Note**

Since this one-shot is just that - a one-shot - it doesn't hurt for me to post an Author's Note here!

This story has been nominated for **Best One-Shot **over at the Twilight All Human FanFiction Awards!

Link: **www(dot)twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

I will have more information when voting starts and I will put it on my new Author's Note "story".

So, you can hop on over there and see what you gotta do if you wanna nominate someone for a category! Just remember to vote for me when the time comes please (and thank you!)

xx


	3. Goodbye For Now

So after a constant inner battle with myself for the past (almost two) years, I've decided to give up trying to write FanFiction, at least for the time being. I try to write new things, and I end up getting one chapter posted and completely forgetting about it. As I enter into the summer before my Senior year of high school, I do notice how much I've grown, not only as a person but also as a writer. My vocabulary is bigger, and I'm more mature about what I write. I don't write just silly little things for the heck of it; I try to write things that will have a purpose and that will ultimately entertain other people. My first story on here - ever - was Why Like When You Can Love? (Oh gosh, do you guys even remember that story?) And it got a really good review, but I eventually took it down because I was trying to writer better (more mature) things. Maybe that's where my inspiration started going downhill.

I just am not inspired to write FanFiction anymore. I tried my hardest for almost two years because I know you guys (if any of you are still out there) enjoy my writing and enjoy me as a person and I love all of y'all for that. But as my life moves ahead, and I get busier and busier I just won't have time for this. I have college classes, scholarships, and graduation to look forward to, not to mention my part-time job. I'll be doing homework or working every night, and barely have time to socialize with my friends, let alone get on the computer and try to post something I won't cringe at. I know it sounds awful, but I'm just too busy for this. Way too busy.

Does this mean I'm going to disappear for good? HECK NAW. I'll still be around; after all, there are many stories on here I'm subscribed to, many wonderful authors that I love, and this is such a great way to pass the time when I'm not doing anything. The only way FanFiction can get rid of me is if they ban my account, and I hope that never happens. My stories will stay up; I'm not going to take them down. I know my notes story was the amusement of a lot of people here, so why remove a good thing?

I joined FanFiction when I was 13 years old. It was a new website and I was (still am) an aspiring writer. I had plenty of ideas and wanted to write something I was proud of. I would come home from school every day and sit down at the computer and read reviews and messages related to the stories I had written, and then crank out another chapter. I enjoyed doing that; you have NO idea what joy it brought me.

FanFiction just doesn't have its spark anymore for me, guys. Sad, but true. I'm going to go to college and major in English, and hopefully by the time I graduate college (in 5 years, seeing as I have one more high school year left) I will have something published, and I will definitely update this and let y'all know. However, I don't think I'll be writing anymore about Bella or Edward or Harry or Hermione or any other fictional character for quite some time. As much fun as it was to manipulate them and all, I'm ready to move on to characters from my own imagination. I'm ready to create a world that YOU GUYS will fall in love with. I want to be able to see my name on this website, along with whatever series it is I've created. I want to be able to see you guys manipulate my characters and bring me joy and laughter and tears. I want to see all of this come true.

Right now, I'm an empty slate. But who knows what 5 years will bring? It's a long time, after all.

Feel free for you all to message me with questions or things of that nature; I will read and respond to them all.

But for now... goodbye, you guys. I'll miss each and every one of you. xoxoxo

-Deanna


End file.
